While You Were Gone
by turtlerelay
Summary: 4 years ago the Blade Breakers went thier separate ways, now they are meeting up again. What have they been up too? What's wrong with Kai? KaiHil
1. Default Chapter

**While you where gone**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Beyblade and related stuff are copyright of the creator._

**::Prologue::**

An excitement that hadn't been felt for years dominated the air between the two friends as the phone was hung back up. They couldn't believe it. Four years. After four years they were going to see their friends again.

The Blade Breakers were meeting up again.

Tyson looked at Hilary with barely contained excitement and grinned a huge toothy grin. Hilary, who felt almost the same enthusiasm as Tyson returned with a giddy smile of her own.

"I can't believe it!" cried Tyson, jumping on the spot, "In just a week we'll see all the guys again."

"I know, I know," replied Hilary in rapid speech and jiggling on the spot, "I can't wait to see them all! Max, Rei, Kenny." She paused for a moment; "I just wish we could find Kai..." again she stopped, then as though suddenly remembering something ran from the room with a little squeal.

Tyson who had begun to respond stopped mid sentence, "Well you know Kai he...hey where're you going?"

"We have less than a week to get a party organized, we have to get started!"

Tyson sighed and the hurried to follow her supposing that he should help her out.

A few weeks ago both Hilary and Tyson were sitting bored in a café in Bukuten Mall. They had just been to see a movie that neither could remember the plot of and were now sitting nursing their cups of coffee. The boredom they felt was so strong that even the delicious food resting invitingly on the plates in front of Tyson couldn't cure it. The food sat untouched. Silence reined at that moment between them until they both let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm _really_ bored." Whined Tyson, drawing out the words in emphasis.

"Hmm... me too, Tyson"

"Lets go now"

"'K"

They stood, leaving the unfinished cakes on the tabletop and headed towards the car park. Hilary looked in the windows of the stores as they passed them. They walked in silence until Hilary saw something in the window of the sports store that made her stop in her place. Tyson who had kept walking glanced behind him and noticed that Hilary had stopped and was standing transfixed by something in a window, curious he walked back to her and asked, "What is it Hil?"

"I miss them" was her quiet reply. Her voice was weak and her eyes sorrowful as she continued to look into the window.

"Miss who?" however after following her gaze Tyson soon learned whom she was referring to. In the window was a framed photograph of a team of beybladers. He looked into the faces of the teens in the photograph all smiling widely for the camera. His heart ached as Hilary's did. The Blade Breakers smiled back at them.

They hadn't been together for years. Four years ago they had split and gone their separate ways and neither Tyson nor Hilary had heard or seen much of them since. Kenny had gone to the other side of Japan for a scholarship he had received from a private university and was now studying computer programming. Rei had flown back to China to his hometown, what exactly he was doing there they didn't know. Max was working with his mother back in America. Then there was Kai. They had no idea where Kai had gone, no one did, not even Mr. Dickinson.

Hilary looked back at Tyson, eyes wide and hopeful. "We should try to get a hold of them again. I want to know how they are doing."

"We should. I wanna see them, get the ol' team back together." He grinned; things would be so much more fun with everyone together again.

Tick. Tick. Tick

Why is it when you watch a clock that it always seems to run slower? Tyson could swear that it had started to go backwards.

"Come on... hurry up...DAMN IT!" his patience was reaching its limit. Come on seven o'clock. The minute hand took its last painfully slow movement towards the twelve and then clicked into place. It was know seven o'clock.

To say that Tyson was anxious would be an understatement. It would be like saying that saying that the Empire State Building was "pretty big". Hilary was feeling it too. She sat at the table with the food laid neatly before her nibbling on the chips and bouncing her leg agitatedly. The tension in the room was thick and potent. Any minute now they would be seeing their friends that they hadn't seen in four years. What if they had changed?

They had set the party up at Tyson's Dojo for old times sake. Many hours where spent in the dojo as the team trained. It was here that the team was really born. Currently the entire training room was decorated with streamers from the ceiling and Blade Breaker memorabilia strewn around the room. Dragoon sat waiting for the blades of the other bladers on a table on the sidewall in a trophy cabinet along with the blading awards the team had collected.

Sighing Hilary stood up and glanced at the clock Tyson was watching with such interest and began to speak, "They should be here any min...AHH! THAT'S THE DOOR!" She ended up screaming as the doorbell cut her off. She jumped and ran to the door and flung it open. Tyson soon followed.

In the doorway stood a handsome Chinese man with exceptionally long hair hanging down his back. He wore a traditional Chinese shirt with comfortable looking jeans. His face was kind and was adorned with a wondrous smile filled with joy. He looked at Hilary then to Tyson. None of them could speak. Rei's smile spread wider on his face and his eyes watered a little. He pulled them both into a tight hug slightly chocking them. Hilary, who had been a little shocked at finally seeing Rei hugged back equally tight and sobbed a little into the cotton of his shirt. Tyson however patted Rei enthusiastically on the back and laughed heartily. Finally Rei released them and laughed slightly.

"Tyson. Hilary. It's so good to see you both again."

"You too bud!" Tyson replied leading him inside, a sniffling Hilary followed.

"So I'm the first here then?"

"Yeah, we're expecting Max and Kenny any moment."

"Not Kai?" asked Rei with a frown and it was Hilary who replied, a hint of regret in her voice.

"We couldn't get hold of him, he's disappeared again."

Rei looked a little disappointed that one of his friends wouldn't be there. Tyson saw this.

"Hey! We don't need Mr. Sourpuss to have fun! Come on Rei, watcha been up to?"

Rei told them how he had been teaching the towns children to beyblade and had been doing some tutoring in his hometown until the doorbell rang again. This time it was Kenny.

"Oh my god Kenny! I love your hair!" was his first greeting after four years of absence.

"I didn't get such an enthusiastic reception when I got here." Pouted Rei jokingly.

"Come on Rei, you already _know _that I love your hair." Hilary replied glancing at then returning her gaze back to Kenny's hair. He'd cut it, it was now short and fashionably cut and showed his eyes that where behind thin-framed glasses. Hilary couldn't resist anymore and reached out to touch the new do. Kenny looked up at her warily, "um... it's good to see you too Hilary."

"Sorry Kenny, couldn't resist..,"

"Is that how you greet everyone Hil? I'd better take of my hat then..."

"MAXY!" A blue streak blue past them and sent Max tumbling onto the floor. A hysterical bout of laughter broke out into the night as the to old best friends greeted each other.

Many hugs and tears later the old friends settled down at the table to eat. Tyson's appetite had returned in full force and he was practically inhaling the meal. Rei, Max and Kenny smiled warmly at this. At least some things never change. They discussed what they had been up to and retold good memories shared.

Later that night as they sat together drinking, now slightly tipsy, they joked and reminisced about times past.

"Remember when we firsht got together?" Tyson slightly slurred.

"Yeah, we were all bunch of misfits!" laughed Rei.

"No one misfit Ted more that our very own forever cheerful capt'n though" laughed Tyson "though that was on purpose!"

They all chuckled appreciatively. It was true their stoic captain had in the beginning managed to make avoiding them an art form. Hilary sighed, "It seems that again he didn't want to be found." They all looked at Hilary, "It's like he's avoiding us all over again."

Kai's absence had created a lingering feeling that something was missing. Which was in fact true, Kai was missing.

"It would have been nice if he were here." Agreed Max nodding his head and looking at the floor. They each followed suit, deep in thought about their missing member.

Kenny chuckled "Yeah, even if he were to just to sit in the corner with his eyes closed."

"Damn him! I wish Mr. Disappear-without-a-trace-and-be-a-party-pooper would just be here!" Cried Tyson in frustration. He may have hated Kai in the beginning but over the years Kai had become more open and the other bladders more understanding. They all missed Kai, no matter how much he had tried to keep them away.

"I'd be careful what you wish for Tyson, it might just come true." Came a soft but powerful voice from behind them. Every head snapped towards the voice. A figure stood in the doorway cloaked in the darkness of the nightscape behind him. A tall and strong profile was born in colour as the figure stepped forward and closed the door behind them. Slate hair tied at the nape of his neck and brushing just below his shoulders. Dark clothing contrasting with pale skin. Thick boots slipped off by strong hands. Scarf lying gracefully over broad shoulder. Blue triangles and piercing yet amused eyes. The figure looked at each of them as he addressed them "You didn't think I'd miss desert did you?" he smirked.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF... KAI!"

_This is my first Fic! If you like it please tell me and I'll continue!_

_plot suggestions are welcome too!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF … KAI!" Tyson's outburst was followed by a heady silence as everyone stared agape at their former captain. Kai watched amused as the Blade Breakers did perfect fish impressions. Hilary was the first to come to her senses. She squealed, run around her still stunned friends, launched herself at Kai causing him to stumble a little and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. A muffled cry came from her as her face buried in Kai's shirt.

"Oh Kai! You made it! I was so worried when I thought you weren't coming!"

Kai, who was a little taken aback by such a reception, stood stock still for a moment and blinked. This was new. He'd never really been hugged before and had little idea what to do with the little women imbedded in his chest. Hesitantly Kai laid a hand on her head cleared his throat, "Hilary…"

She peered up over his chest, eyes growing large as it dawned on her what she was doing. Releasing her hold on Kai, Hilary stumbled backwards a little apologizing awkwardly. "S-sorry. I-I I shouldn't … I didn't-"

The Blade Breakers had watched stunned as the brunette flung herself around Kai. Had they not still been shocked by his sudden appearance they would have laughed at Kai's expression. Now however, the bladers soon realized that their captain was indeed there and was feeling a little more than awkward. Rei sensed this and invited Kai in.

"So where were you all these years Kai?" he asked once they were again settled on the couches. Everyone in the dojo looked to Kai expectantly, they all wanted to know this.

Kai looked back at Rei and answered plainly, "Around."

"Oh come on Kai, four years and all you can say is 'around'?" Tyson teased.

"Yes." His mild glare and tone of finality dissuaded them from pursuing the issue further.

Rei eyed Kai suspiciously clearly not accepting Kai's response. Rei was reluctant to let it slide but grudgingly said nothing.

"Oookay then…so. Who wants desert?" piped in Tyson trying to relieve the strain in the situation. "I know I do!" Well, maybe he also wanted some desert. They all followed him to the table where they enjoyed the delicious desert together in relative silence.

Despite what they had previously thought, Kai's appearance had not alleviated the slight strained feeling that group felt in his absence, instead a new stress seemed to be entered into the equation.

Hilary watched him over her desert. He was obviously still as antisocial as when she'd last seen him; he just sat quietly as the others talked. Hilary knew that he was listening intently though, he always was. He seemed different however. He looked physically stronger, his hair longer and seemed healthy enough. But Hilary noticed a slight slouch in his posture. He's tired, she thought, I wonder where he's staying.

"…So I graduate this year, the highest in my course!" exclaimed Kenny. "I mean I couldn't have gotten so far without Dizzy but – "

"Where is Dizzy?"

Kenny seemed a little surprised by interruption and even more so by the fact that it was Kai doing so. He took a moment to compose himself before he addressed Kai. "Ah, she's here with me of course. I don't go anywhere without her. I'm sure all of us feel that way about our bit beasts… why do you ask?"

"Hn. Just wondering." With that Kai withdrew from the conversation again, leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes.

"Ah…OK then" replied Kenny, a little confused and disorientated from loosing his train of thought.

With dessert finished the old friends again sat around reminiscing. Gladly submerging themselves in the sentimentality of the situation. Hilary looked around her at the people whom had been missing from her life for the last four years, this felt better, it felt right, but there was still something wrong. There was an emptiness in the room, the same one that she had previously attributed Kai's absence. That emptiness was slightly alleviated with his presence but still something was missing. Hilary frowned in thought, what could be causing this uneasiness she could feel within the group?

Deciding to think on this later she watched as the bladers interacted easily with each other, even with Kai who sat of to the side, eyes shut. She'd missed this more then she'd realized. When they were all in their teens they'd spent hours like this every afternoon in the lead up to the championships. It felt like being home again. In a sudden urge of sentimentality Hilary spoke, interrupting Tyson's vain attempts at gaining Kai's attention.

"You should all stay here tonight", she said bluntly.

"Huh?" came the eloquent reply from Max.

"Hil, this is _my_ place, not yours. Anyway I'm sure that Rei, Max, Kenny and Kai all have places to stay already organized," Said Tyson, "Not that I don't want you to stay here guys but – "

"I don't. I think we should all stay here." Kai said, standing up from his position on the edge of the group.

"Wha- really?" stumbled Hilary, blinking confusedly at Kai. The others appeared to be doing the same thing.

Kai stood facing them unfazed and with a slight nod to Hilary he said with a tiny smirk, "for old times sake."

"Aw, Kai, Gosh I never you were a sentimental old fool!" said Tyson with a grin joining Kai standing and throwing his arm around his shoulders.

In the training room of the Granger's Dojo four men slept. The table had been moved back into the kitchen and the chairs set aside. The night was quiet and crickets could be heard chirping outside the dojo doors. The air had a slight chill but was pleasant; perfect for a good nights sleep. However not everyone slept within the dojo.

Kai stood, silhouetted by the moonlight outside, watching his former team sleep. Tyson lay draped over the couch snoring softly. Max lay at the base of the couch inches from being knocked on the head by Tyson's foot. Rei was curled up on a futon next to Max. Hilary was sleeping in the guest room as any respectable woman would. His own bed lay relatively untouched.

Creeping over the sleeping figures he made his way around the room and stopped. Checking again that the others were asleep Kai took what he needed and swept from the room.

Hilary was having trouble sleeping. The excitement of the day had had its impact on her and she was too wired to lay still. She kept thinking over how everyone had changed. How good they all looked, all grown up. The impressive figure that Kai had cut in the Dojo doorway was most prominent in her mind. She couldn't believe how … big he'd become. He was big before sure but…

With a frustrated sigh Hilary hauled herself out of bed. She couldn't go on thing these things in the middle of the night. She'd go for a walk, get a glass of milk and clear her head. She'd just reached the fridge when she heard voices through the kitchen window. Forgetting her midnight mission she crept closer to eaves drop.

"…years and no hello. Not so much as a "Jee it's great to see you Dizzy", no. You just waltz in here with your big biceps and stea-"

"Would you shut up?"

What's going on? Hilary knew those voices, that was definitely Kai's and the other if she wasn't mistaken was Dizzy. Why was Kai of all people talking to a computer imprisoned bit beast in the middle of the night in Tyson's backyard?

"Well, you may have grown but I can see your great disposition is still in tact."

"Listen, I only want to know one thing; Where –"

Hilary moved around the kitchen wall and to the front door. Pushing it open she peeked through the gap to get a better look. There they sat. Kai with his back to her and Dizzy in front of him on the veranda. Kai was as tense if not more so than he was earlier.

"I mean seriously how many hours did you work out to become the hunk-of-spunk you are now? Because you really do loo-"

"Dizzy…" Came Kai's warning as he clenched his fist.

"- quite fantastic. It's enough to melt my circuits really. You know if only I were human I'd-"

"ENOUGH!" Kai slammed his fist on the wooden flooring of the dojo with a loud bang. Hilary gasped she was sure she'd heard the sound of the wood splintering. A groan came from the training room. For once Dizzy was silent. Kai tried again after a deep breath. "…now. Tell me, where is-"

"W-what's going on here?" came a yawn from behind Hilary, scaring her half to death. So riveted by what was happening outside she hadn't noticed that the others had awoken and come to investigate.

"Shh… guys be quite" she whispered. "I want to know what Kai-"

But it was too late. They'd been spotted.

Dizzy gave a nervous laugh. "Well, looky here. All the blade-breaking buddies back together. Why didn't you bring me out to see them Kenny. I mean I'd barely recognized Kai; it wasn't until he started demanding that…" she trailed off that Kai sent her a glare.

Kenny gave Kai a look of horror. "You stole her from my bag!" He was incensed. No one steals his laptop from him, even his old captain. His old captain who suddenly looked real big and imposing as he stood up. Well that certainly took the wind out of Kenny's sails. He gulped.

Kai looked down at them and regarded them. Tyson being the brave (or stupid one) spoke first.

"So you stole Dizzy, from Kenny's bag, in the middle of the night, for what? A good ol' chat?"

Despite herself Hilary spoke up. "He was trying to ask her where something was." She regretted it immediately as Kai's intense stare turned on her.

"Where what was, Kai?" Rei asked turning on Kai. "It must have been something terribly important for you to sneak out here in the middle of the night." He fixed Kai with a calculating stare. "What are you hiding?"

At this they all turned to look at Kai. He seemed to bristle under the attention and tried to walk straight past them and back into the dojo. He was caught however by Max and Tyson who'd grabbed both of his biceps to stop him passing.

"Oh no you don't, Buddy"

"Yeah, and besides, we could just ask Dizzy what you were talking about. You know how much she likes to talk. Or you can tell us yourself." Added Max.

This made Kai pause. He frowned. He must have decided that him talking was better than Dizzy because with a growl he wrenched his arms free and said, "fine" and stalked inside. They found him sitting on the couch, arms crossed and staring defiantly ahead. Gathering around him they sat and he spoke before they could ask anymore.

"They're gone"

His voice was deathly quiet and held a hint of something Hilary couldn't fathom. He continued to stare ahead. The others were gazing at Kai with confused expressions. Hilary inched forward and placed her hand on his knee. "What's gone Kai?" she asked gently.

He looked at her a moment then at the others. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his beyblade and threw it on the floor amongst them. Looking at it the men went pale and each sprang up from their position and ran to their belonging. Tyson found his blade first in the display cabinet, then Rei and then Max. Coming into the center of the room they each held out their blades for the other to see.

"My god, it's the same with them all." Gasped Kenny.

Hilary was confused. What was all the fuss? She looked more closely at the blades and something terrible dawned on her.

"Dranzer. Dragoon. Drigger. Draciel. They're all _gone_!"

Well that's chapter 2. Bet you all thought I wasn't going to update didn't you:P

Anyway, thankyou to all those you reviewed, it forced me to add another chapter.

I wouldn't wait around for the next one, it's bound to take me as long as this one did to get down and actually write it.


End file.
